


The green eyed monster

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Depression, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: There’s no doubt that Varian and Quirin have a strained relationship, that over the years the two have become distant. When Quirin comes across a new young man in the village. Varian gets jealous, this guy, this intruder is everything he isn’t. When the 14 year old runs away, Quirin soon realizes just how wonderful of a son he had. But can he make up for past mistakes?, or is it to little to late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have always loved Varian and Quirin's relationship, and watching more episodes last night. I really got into them, but I think there should be more comfort fluff fics. Thus this was born. Hope you all enjoy it :D.

The last few day’s had been strained Varian and his father had once again gotten into a huge fight, not there was any surprise there. As all they seemed to be doing now a day’s was fighting. Varian had wanted so much to try and find a reasoning behind these rocks. To make his father proud, to show him he wasn’t a disappointment in his father’s or the village’s eyes.

However the more he tried the more he seemed to mess things up, the village had been holding a party for one of their own when Varian decided to come up with an invention to help cut the cake, needless to say it didn’t pan out well. 

End result: No cake and one angry village. 

The front door banged open Quirin stomping int the house covered in cake, Varian coming in close behind eyes casted down, his hand rubbing at his arm. 

“Dad I’. He paused when Quirin held up a hand. 

“I don’t want to hear it Varian, not one word. You completely humiliated me today, you ruined Jimmy’s birthday. How many times have I told you. All your inventions do is ruin this village you don’t listen”. The older man pinched the bridge of his nose. “You never listen”. 

Quirin walked past his son who glanced at the floor, unsheded tears filling his eyes. He didn’t mean to make a mess of things he never did. He just wanted to make his father proud, for the man to love him. But maybe there was no point. Maybe he’d never get his father’s love. Maybe he should just give up. 

Glancing at his father one more time who had threw himself on the arm chair, his head in his hand. Varian quietly made his way upstairs, Quirin looked up at the last minute. Meeting his son’s eyes, the hurt and sadness and something in swirling into Varian’s before he reached his room. Shutting it behind him. 

Quirin sighed.


	2. Regret

The door slammed behind Varian the moment the door shut the angry expression faded from Varian’s features, morphing into one of pain. Tears welling up in his eyes. He fell to his knees gripping at his hair a soft sob escaping his mouth. He slammed his fist onto his bed breathing heavy. 

“Why can’t I do anything right”. Varian whispered arms wrapping around his frame, his gaze landed on some of his blue prints. He reached out hand carenessing the paper. “Maybe, maybe dad is right. Maybe all I do is screw up”. 

Leaning up against his bed the younger man pulled his knees up to his chest head lightly laying on them, he never wanted to cause trouble. Ever since his mom died it had just been him and his dad. 

They never seemed to be able to see eye to eye, he knew the village hated him. Felt bad for his dad for having such a mistake. His father deserved better, a better son. 

Sniffling Varian rubbed at his eyes with his arm, pulling off his boats Varian crawled into bed. Tears soaking his pillow. He pulled himself around his pillow soft sobs escaping his mouth. 

“I’m sorry”. Varian whimpered “I’m sorry im such a screw up. I’m sorry that you deserved a better son, and you got me instead”. 

The soft knock at his door made Varian stiffen before the man could say a word light engulfed the dark room, prompting Varian to lift his head tears still dripping from his eye’s. 

Quirin froze in mid step taking his son’s appearance in, the tears falling from his son’s wide eyes, red rims under Varian’s eyes. 

“Varian”. Quirin whispered quietly, taking a step but hesitating briefly. He sat on the edge of the bed furthest from his son. The older man put his head in his gloved hands. “I am so sorry”. 

Soft sniffled filled the quiet room Varian rubbing at his nose with his arm, trying to get it to stop running. He settled into a sitting position. He could feel his Dad’s eyes on him but couldn’t bring himself to meet his gaze. 

“I’m sorry I always mess things up”. The hollow tone broke Quirin’s heart, “I’m sorry you had to have a son like me”. 

“Now stop right there”. Quirin came to his son’s side whose eyes were wide as he gazed up at his Dad. “You may make mistakes”. The man stated slowly. “But I never ever, Varian look at me”. Quirin gently took his son’s chin forcing himself to gaze into his eyes. “Will regret having you as a son. I worry. Some of your inventions are dangerous. I don’t want to see anyone hurt, namely you. You are the best thing to ever to happen to me. I know I don’t say it enough, but I love you son”. 

Varian’s breath caught tears welling up his eyes, with a soft sob he lunged forward into his father’s arms, who jerked back for a moment eyes wide. Before tugging his son closer to his chest, eye’s closing. 

“Shh, it’s alright, you’re ok”. Quirin rested his head on his son’s mop of hair. 

“I’m so sorry Dad”. Varian’s voice mumbled into the man’s chest. 

“I know, I know its ok”. Quirin placed his gloved hand on the back of his son’s head. “I’m sorry too I know I can be difficult sometimes. You were just trying to help”. 

The warmth of his father’s arms prompted Varian’s eyes to droop, crying that much had been exhausting within seconds, he curled up in his fathers arms. Drifting off to sleep safe and secure in his father’s arms. 

Quirin’s gaze fell down at his son hearing the soft snores, his lips quirked into a rare smile. He gently kissed his son’s head resting his on top of Varian’s. 

“I love you so much son, I promise ill try harder”. He whispered. 

Little did he know soon he would break his promise, and say words he could never take back.


End file.
